An Board der HMS Surprise
by Chrisslibaer
Summary: 2 Frauen an Board der Surprise oder Barrett und Stephen werden verkuppelt ;) 1. deutsche Master & Commander Fanfic
1. Irrungen und Wirrungen

An Board der "HMS Surprise"  
  
Prolog: Im Jahre 1805 befindet sich England im Krieg mit Frankreich, um eine Invasion zu vereiteln, erhielt Captain Jack Aubrey den Auftrag, Frankreichs bestes Schiff, die Acheron, zu versenken oder als Prise aufzugeben. Die Surprise segelt nun seit Wochen auf dem Ozean auf der Suche nach der Acheron.  
  
Ruhig segelte das Schiff entlang von Kap Hoorn, die Halbmasten waren gestrichen und Captain Jack Aubrey stand mit seiner Crew auf dem Paradedeck zum morgentlichen Apell. Ordnung und Disziplin waren das wichtigste auf einem Schiff, denn ohne sie würde die kleine schwimmende Welt zusammenbrechen. Mit wachsamen Auge marschierte er vor seiner Mannschaft auf und ab und seine Schritte hallten auf dem frisch polierten Deck. Nachdem der letzte inspiziert war, ließ er alle wieder abtreten und die Glocke anschlagen, zum Wechsel der Mannschaft.  
  
Die letzte Nacht war sehr unruhig gewesen und der Wind hatte öfters gedreht. Barrett Bonden, der Bootsführer, hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um das Schiff auf ihren Kurs zu halten. Dieser häufige Wetterumschwung gefiel Jack überhaupt nicht, er hatte schon zu viel Zeit verloren und nun begann der Wind sich zu drehen. Eine starke Brise kam auf und schaukelte das Schiff auf den meterhohen Wellen. Seine Stückmannschaft, hatte die Kanonenluken verschlossen und seine Deckmannschaft, brachten die Schiffsjungen unter Deck und versiegelten die Einstiegsluken. Stephen Maturin, seinerseits ein anerkannter Arzt und Forscher, versorgte mit seiner weiblichen Assistentin, Lord Blakeney, der von einer Welle überrascht und gegen die Reling geschleudert wurde.  
  
In seinem rechten Arm steckten noch ein paar Holzsplitter und er befand sich bereits im Delirium. Besorgt sah Stephen in Alexandra´s Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie nickte kaum und stand wortlos auf um alles für die bevorstehende Amputation vorzubereiten. Der Doktor setzte sich an seinem Tisch und begann die Messer zur schärfen, damit er einen sauberen Schnitt durchführen konnte, um weitere Infektionen zu vermeiden.  
  
Alexandra trug mit Calamy, seinem besten Freund, Blakeney auf den Operationstisch. Damit sie nicht ausrutschten, streute Stephen Sand auf dem Boden. Da der Junge sich schon im Delirium befand, bekam er nicht viel davon mit, wie der Doktor seinen Unterarm abtrennte und anschließend verband. Gegen Mittag beruhigte sich die See etwas wieder und alle Großmasten konnten gehisst werden. Jack stand wie gewohnt an seinem Lieblingsplatz und beobachtete seine Männer.  
  
Bonden war damit beschäftigt einem neuen Crewmitglied das Rudern beizubringen. Er war nicht sehr davon begeistert, da das Crewmitglied, erstens weiblich und zweitens von der Seemannschaft überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte. Über Jacks Gesicht machte sich ein breites Grinsen bemerkbar. Er selbst hatte alles versucht dem Admiral davon abzuhalten, sein Kind auf See zuschicken und vorallem auf ein Kriegsschiff. Aber wie konnte er sich den Befehlen seines Vorgesetzten verweigern? Sicherlich, der Admiral wäre sehr überrascht zu hören, das nicht sein Sohn, sondern seine Tochter den Platz eingenommen hatten.  
  
Unter dem Namen Chris Mc Loyd kam sie an Board und wer hatte im ersten Moment daran denken können, das es eine Frau ist. Was wohl mit seinem Sohn passiert sein mag? Schmunzelnd beobachtete er, wie Bonden ihr den Kompass erklärte und sich soweit vorbeugte, das er bei der nächsten Welle vorneweg über das Ruder gefallen wäre. Gerne hätte er dem Treiben noch länger zugesehen, wenn nicht sein erster Offizier Pullings auf ihn zugestürmt käme.  
  
„Sir, wir haben Segel auf Backboard gesichtet, wir sind nicht sicher, aber es könnte die Acheron sein."Überrascht drehte Jack sich um. „Lassen Sie sofort alles klar zum Gefecht machen! Frauen und Kinder unter Deck!"Jack nahm sein Fernglas und rannte vor zum Bug. Ein junger Fähnrich mit Namen Hollom unterhielt sich aufgeregt mit einem anderen Fähnrich über das gesichtete Schiff. In der Ferne konnte man das Abfeuern der Kanonenschüsse hören und im selben Moment krachten die ersten schon in das Schiff.  
  
Holzsplitter flogen durch die Luft und es roch nach Schwarzpulver und Feuer. Jack rief über die Kanonenschüssen seinem besten Steuermann neue Befehle zu „Bonden, bring das Schiff in Luvstellung!"Kanoniere an die Backboard Batterie! Jack war wütend auf das feindliche Schiff und auf sich selber, da er nicht aufgepasst hatte. „Sir, sie lässt sich nicht mehr steuern, irgendetwas muss das Ruder getroffen haben!"Bonden hielt verzweifelt das Ruder und versuchte es zu drehen. Pullings kam mit dem aktuellen Schadensbericht, als neue Schüsse in das Schiff einschlugen. „Sir, wir sind schwer beschädigt und nicht mehr manövrierfähig. Die Großmasten hat es zum größten Teil zerfetzt und die Fock ist nicht mehr zu retten."Jack wandte sich dem Offizier zu. „Nun, dann müssen wir selbst Hand anlegen und uns voranbringen. Die Stückmannschaft soll die Beiboote ausfahren und uns an den Küstenstreifen da vorne bringen.  
  
"Pullings nickte und ging zu Mr. Mowett um die Beiboote wie befohlen ins Wasser zu lassen. Unter Deck begannen Dr. Maturin und Alexandra die Verwundeten zu versorgen. Teilweise hatten die meisten soviel Blut verloren, das es kaum noch eine Überlebenschance gab. Chris, von Alexandra liebevoll Chrissy genannt, verband einen jungen Zimmermannsgehilfen den Arm. „Warum schießen wir nicht mehr?"Der Doktor blickte erstaunt auf und sah Alexandra fragend an. „Doktor, mich müssen Sie da nicht ansehen, ich habe davon am allerwenigstens Ahnung."Lächelnd legte er das Skalpell zur Seite und befreite sich von dem blutverschmierten Kittel.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit waren die Opfer weitgehend versorgt und die Toten bereits in ihren Hängematten gelegt worden. An Deck herrschte das reinste Chaos. Bonden kletterte runter ans Ruder um sich den Schaden näher betrachten zu können. Der Rest der Mannschaft befand sich entweder in den Beibooten und zogen das Schiff in den Küstenstreifen oder waren mit der Reparatur beschäftigt. Jack sah wie gewohnt durch sein Fernglas und beobachtete weiter die Acheron. „Warum folgen sie uns nicht? Wissen die etwas was wir nicht wissen?"  
  
Pullings stand daneben und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung Sir, aber unsere Schäden sind bei weitem höher, als wir angenommen hatten. Bonden ist dabei das Ruder zu reparieren und die Zimmerleute versuchen den Großmast zu retten. Es wird einige Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen in Anspruch nehmen."Der Captain sah Pullings mit durchdringenden Blick an. „Nun, dann haben wir keine Zeit zu verlieren, fangen wir an. Holt die Beiboote ein, wir sind nah genug an der Küste."Als Jack das Unterdeck betrat, fiel Stephen Maturin ein Stein vom Herzen. „Wie hoch ist unser Blutzahl?"Jack sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „9 Tote, 27 Verletzte." Lord Blakeney befand sich in einem tiefen Schlaf und wurde von Alexandra bewacht. Ab und zu schlug er für ein paar Minuten die Augen auf um gleich wieder einzuschlafen. Die Schiffsglocke erklang über Board und deutete den nächsten Wechsel an. Stephen trat zu Alexandra und legte ihr eine Decke über die Schultern.  
  
„Danke Doktor aber ich friere nicht."Müde lächelte sie ihn an. Schweigend setzte sich Stephen daneben und beide betrachteten still den schlafenden Blakeney. Chrissy war neben Bonden zu finden, der sich mittlererweile an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt hatte. Hin und wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er ihr verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. „Bonden, geht's Ihnen gut? Sie schauen so komisch?" Sie sah ihn mit einem besorgten Gesicht an. „Nein, nein, ich bin nur müde, das ist alles"  
  
So hier ist erst mal Schluss. Kommis sind erwünscht ;) Ich widme diese Fan Fic allen Bonden und Maturin Fans 


	2. Die Jagd beginnt

Die Jagd beginnt:  
  
Er wandte sich wieder dem Ruder zu und versuchte seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen. Die See war erstaunlich ruhig und es wehte eine warme Ostprise. Captain Aubrey befand sich in seiner Kabine und beriet sich mit den Offizieren über den heutigen Vorfall. Alle waren der Meinung, das es ein unmöglicher Zufall gewesen war, das dieses Schiff plötzlich neben ihnen auftauchte. Es musste also ein Verräter an Board sein. Doch wer käme dafür in Frage? Nach Meinung von Howard, dem Marineoffizier könnte es die halbe Besatzung sein. Diese überaus quälende Frage, ließ Jack keine Ruhe und auch selbst nachdem die Diskussion beendet worden war, konnte er noch lange nicht einschlafen. An Board herrschte reges Arbeiten. Die Masten mussten erneuert und die Segel geflickt werden.  
  
Der Doktor war neben Alexandra auf seinem Stuhl eingenickt und wurde von einem etwas verwirrten Blakeney unsanft geweckt. Erleichterung machte sich in Stephens Gesicht breit, als er merkte das Lord Blakeney zwar seinen Verlust des rechten Armes bedauerte, er es aber recht locker wegsteckte. Für ein Kind war er ungeheuer tapfer gewesen, dies schätze er ganz besonders. Durch ihre Unterhaltung wurde auch Alexandra wach und wechselte den Verband um eine Wundnässung zu vermeiden. "Miss Alexandra, dürfte ich Euch eine Frage stellen?" Blakeney sah sie fragend an. Alexandra, die gerade den Lappen auswusch, blickte ihn erstaunt an. "Natürlich, warum denn nicht?" Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und beugte sich ein Stückchen zu ihr hinüber. "Wie schlimm steht es um die Surprise? Gab es viele Verletzte?" Ihr Gesicht war sehr blass und sie sah sehr erschöpft aus."Nun ja, es gab 9 Tote und soviel ich weiß, ist sie momentan manovrierunfähig. Aber ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ihr Eure Fragen an den Captain richtet. Schlaft noch ein bißchen." Lächelnd strich sie ihm über sein Haar und ging in ihre kleine Kabine. Das Holz knarrte unter ihren Füßen und Mr. Hollar, der Zimmerer, war mit der Abdichtung der Boardwand beschäftigt. Freundlich grüßte er, als sie vorbei ging. Es war in der Tat ziemlich ungewöhnlich das Frauen mit an Board kamen. Vorallem, weil sie nicht wie alle anderen in der großen Gemeinschaftskajüte schlafen konnten. Also ließ Jack extra für die zwei holden Geschöpfe einen Teil der Vorratskammer abschotten. Diese winzige Behausung, war zwar eng, aber recht komfortable. Während sie sich auszog summte sie fröhlich ein altes Lied aus ihrer Heimat.  
  
Chrissy stand derweil schweigend hinter Bonden und starrte unentwegt auf seinen Rücken. Nach ein paar Minuten drehte er sich genervt um. "Was macht Ihr da?" Er sah in ihre blauen Augen. "Ich starre auf Ihren Rücken, da Sie es nicht für nötig befinden, mir meine Frage zu beantworten!" Entrüstet stemmte sie ihre Arme in die Hüften und sah ihn zornig an. " Vorsichtig ging er einen Schritt zurück. "Ist ja gut, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein." Beschwichtigend hob er beide Hände und lächelte sie an. "Idiot", war das letzte was sie sagte, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte um sich zur Nachtruhe zu begeben. Zurück blieb ein verdutzter Bonden, der sich kopfschüttelnd wieder seinem Ruder zuwandte. "Verstehe einer mal die Frauen."  
  
Jack saß mittlererweile an seinem Schreibtisch und studierte die Karte nach einem besten Anlegeplatz für die restliche Reperatur des Schiffes. Er war gerade auf der Suche nach einem flacheren Gewässer, als sein treuer Chefkoch Killick seine Kabine betrat. "Hier, ich habe für Euch Kaffee aufgebrüht, ist übrigens der Letzte." Killick stellte die Tasse mitten auf die Karte, sehr zur Begeisterung Jack´s, der diesen auch mit einem strafenden Blick ansah. "Danke Killick, den werde ich brauchen, aber nicht auf meiner Karte." Er stellte die Tasse zur Seite und machte sich wieder über die Seekarte her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Da ich zur Zeit krank bin, habe ich unendlich viel Zeit, mich meiner Story zu widmen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. 


	3. Der zweite Angriff

Der zweite Angriff:  
  
Die Schiffsglocke erklang und deutete zu einem weiteren Wechsel der Mannschaft an. Müde übergab Bonden das Ruder seinem 2. Bootsführer und ging hinunter zur Gemeinschaftskabine. Als er die Stufen hinabstieg, dachte er über Chrissy nach: Diese Frau war für ihn ein Rätsel, einerseits mutig und wiederum anhänglich wie ein kleiner Hund. Egal was er sagte oder tat, es war immer das Falsche. Er war so mit Grübeln beschäftigt, das er sich nur noch in seine Hängematte hineinlegen konnte und sofort einschlief.  
  
Captain Aubrey ließ sich lächelnd in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken und bewunderte sein Werk. Nach einer langen Nacht hatte er den perfekten Anlegeplatz für die Surprise ausfindig gemacht. Es war eine kleine Bucht, nicht weit von den Galapagos Inseln entfernt. Stephen würde sich sicher freuen, wenn er auf der Insel nach herzenslust seine Sammlerleidenschaft herauslassen konnte. Er wusste das er schon seit einige Tagen damit beschäftigt war, Körbe und kleine Käfige zu bauen. Für seine Arbeit hatte er den jungen Will Blakeney und seine Assistentin Alexandra miteingeplant. Alexandra durfte die Netze flechten und Will versuchte sich an den Käfigen. Es war wirklich eine reine Freude den Dreien bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Nach seinen Berechnungen würden sie die Insel voraussichtlich in knapp 2 Tagen erreicht haben. Es blieb also genug Zeit, sich einen Plan für den Angriff der Acheron auszudenken.  
  
Mit einem etwas skeptischen Blick stand Bonden wieder an seinem gewohnten Platz und beobachtete die Fock, die bedrohlich im Wind hin und her schwankte. Nach seiner Meinung, hätte dieser Mast gar nicht mehr aufgestellt werden dürfen. Ihm war alles Recht, solange sie ihm nicht auf dem Kopf fiel. Was ihn noch mehr verwunderte war die Tatsache, das er Chrissy den ganzen Tag über, nicht ein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekam. Irgendwie gefiel ihm das, es war keiner da, der ihm auf die Nerven ging, aber andererseits vermisste er ihr Lachen oder ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck wenn sie etwas nicht verstand. Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen, dachte er sich und drehte das Ruder leicht nach Backboard, bis die Kompassnadel auf Westen stand.  
  
An diesem Abend wurden alle höheren Offiziere in die Captainskabine eingeladen. Captain Aubrey wollte den Herrschaften persönlich seinen genialen Plan unterbreiten. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen stand er an seinem Tisch und deutete auf die schwarzen Punkte, die er eingezeichnet hatte. Er wusste das um die Galapagos Inseln die britische Walflotte ihren momentanen Stützpunkt hatte und er wollte sich als ein Walfänger tarnen. Der Plan war so simple, das er einfach nur funktionieren konnte. Lange brauchte er auch nicht um seine Männer darauf einzustimmen. Mit ein paar Flaschen Wein und einem Festgelage wurde darauf angestoßen.  
  
Chrissy und Alex konnten bei diesem Lärm keinen Schlaf finden und so beschlossen sie, an Deck noch einwenig spazieren zu gehen. Die Nacht war klar und die Sterne funkelten hell am Firmament. Stephen konnte ebenfalls kein Auge zumachen und hatte sich mit einem Buch an den Bug gesetzt. Als er Schritte hörte, blickte er überrascht auf. "Guten Abend Doktor. Noch so zu später Stunde unterwegs?" Stephen lächelte und deutete Alexandra, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Chrissy nickte Alex vielsagend zu und verabschiedete sich mit einem Gute Nacht Gruß. Stephen legte das Buch zur Seite und begann mit Alexandra für den bevorstehenden Landausflug zu planen.  
  
Chrissy schlenderte langsam vor zu Bonden, der dieses Mal mit Nachtwache an der Reihe war. Sie wusste, das er jetzt viel lieber an seinem Ruder stehen würde. "Na, schon etwas besonderes gesehen?" Bonden warf ihr einen gelangweilten Blick zu. "Nein, jedenfalls nicht bis jetzt." Grinste er und sah wieder hinaus auf die See. Lächelnd legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und gemeinsam standen sie so die restliche Nacht.  
  
Am nächsten Tag ging es auf dem Schiff zu wie in einem Bienenstock, alle waren damit beschäftigt sich auf ihren Landurlaub zu freuen. Seit Wochen waren sie nun schon auf See und Abwechslung war sehr willkommen. Die Küste kam gegen Mittag in Sicht und 2 Stunden später hatte die Surprise angelegt. Stephen und Alexandra waren die ersten die das Schiff fluchtartig verließen, dahinter Blakeney mit Padeen im Schlepptau. Die Beiden trugen die Ausrüstung für die Tierexpedition. Die Kanoniere hatten die Zelte in windeseile aufgebaut und waren dannach in ihrem Lieblingsspiel, Baseball, vertieft. Stephen und der Rest seiner Truppe war schon sehr bald darauf aufgebrochen und hatten angekündigt nicht vor morgen wieder zurückzukommen. Chrissy nutzte diese Gelegenheit und ging schwimmen. Das Wasser war herrlich kalt und erfrischend. Sie machte sich einen Spaß daraus Bonden nasszuspritzen der sich eigentlich nur bräunen wollte. Nach der zweiten Ladung reicht es ihm und er stürzte sich in die Fluten um sich an ihr zu rächen.  
  
Captain Aubrey genoss die Ruhe, er wanderte den Strand entlang und suchte mit dem Fernglas die Walfängerflotte. Am späten Nachmittag kehrte er etwas enttäuscht ins Lager zurück. Pullings legte ihm den heutigen Bericht auf sein Tisch und verließ wieder das Zelt. Beim Durchlesen fing er an zu schmunzeln. Einige seiner Männer waren zu unvorsichtig gewesen und hatten sich einen Sonnenbrand eingefangen. 2 wurden von Quallen angefallen und Chrissy war in einen Seeigel getreten. Wenn das so weiterging, würden in den nächsten Tagen kein einziger Mann mehr zum Kampf zu gebrauchen sein. "Kaum sind sie an Land, treten sie in alles rein, was kreucht und fleucht." Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf und ging hinaus.  
  
"Diese Entfernung sollte genügen. Padeen, Lord Blakeney, hier werden wir unser Lager aufschlagen." Stephen setzte seinen Rucksack mit einem glücklichen Seufzer ab. "Nun gut, dann werde ich mich auch nützlich machen und Feuerholz suchen gehen." Alexandra hatte schon den kleinen Korb in der Hand und wollte schon aufbrechen, als Stephen sie zurückhielt. "Nein, nein meine Liebe, auf keinen Fall werdet Ihr alleine gehen, ich werde selbstverständlich mitkommen." Hastig packte Stephen einen weiteren Korb und betrat das Dickicht. Es war nur sehr mühsam dadurch zu kommen, die Wurzeln standen hoch über den feuchten Erdboden und für Alex war es die reinste Quälerei. Ein paar Mal schon war sie hängengeblieben und wenn Stephen sie nicht aufgefangen hätte, wäre sie auf die Nase gefallen. Nach einer Stunde hatten beide genug und machten sich auf den Rückweg. "Doktor, sind Sie sicher das dies der richtige Weg ist? Ich meine wir sind aus der anderen Richtung gekommen." Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in Alexandras Magengegend breit. Stephen kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. "Allzuweit können wir von unserem Lager gar nicht entfernt sein, wenn wir also laut genug rufen werden uns Padeen und Blakeney sicherlich hören." Beide schrieen aus Leibeskräften, doch nichts passierte. Keine Antwort von Padeen oder Blakeney. Erschöpft ließ sich Alex ins weiche Moos sinken, welches auf einem alten Baumstamm wuchs. Das Licht war nur noch spärlich, da es von den dichten Blätterwald abgehalten wurde. Hilflos setzte sich Stephen neben Alex und legte beruhigend einen Arm um sie. "Seien Sie unbesorgt, hier kann uns nichts passieren." Stephen zog sie noch ein Stückchen näher an sich um sie zu wärmen.  
  
Jack besuchte die Verletzten im Lazarettzelt und ging grinsend von einem zum anderen. Noch nie hatte er einen so jammernden Haufen gesehen. Der Sonnenbrand sah wirklich übel aus und die Haut schälte sich auch schon ab, die Qualenstiche waren angeschwollen und Chrissy hatte ihren Fuß selbst verarztet. Zu seinem Erstaunen saß Bonden neben ihrem Bett und leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Anscheinend muss er Mitschuld an ihrem Übel haben, da sie beide darum stritten, wer die größere Schuld daran hatte. Es sah ganz so aus, als wäre Bonden auf dem besten Weg sich in dieses Mädchen zu verlieben und sie sich in ihn. Beide brachten schon die Voraussetzungen mit. Doch momentan gab es wichtigeres als sich einer aufblühenden Liebschaft zu kümmern. Die Beiden wollte er auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten.  
  
Die Nacht war mittlererweile über die Insel hereingebrochen und im Urwald war es stockfinster. Blakeney und Padeen, konnten nur auf ihre Rückkehr hoffen, da es Nachts keine Möglichkeit gab, jemals wieder aus dem Dickicht herauszufinden. Alexandra war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen und Stephen döste vor sich hin, als er plötzlich ein kleines Licht wahrnahm. Leise stand er auf und ging in Richtung des Lichtes. Als er immer näher kam, konnte er Stimmen verstehen die sich in einer fremden Sprache unterhielten. Als er genau hinhörte, wurde er plötzlich blass. Es waren Franzosen und sie sprachen offensichtlich von der Acheron. Vorsichtig schlich er sich zurück und weckte Alexandra. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Ein neuer Verbündeter

Ein neuer Verbündeter  
  
Panik stand in Alexandras Augen geschrieben. Der Rückweg schien unmöglich, denn in der Dunkelheit war schwer das Lager zu finden, geschweige den Franzosen nicht in die Arme zu laufen. Wie sie das Blatt auch drehten und wendeten, es war für sie das Einfachste, einfach still zu sein und den Morgen abzuwarten. Es konnte kaum nach Mitternacht sein, der Mond stand noch nicht sehr hoch und warf nur spärliches Licht durch die Blätter. Stephen rückte näher an Alexandra, die bereits wieder eingeschlafen war.  
  
Unruhig wälzte sich Bonden in seiner Hängematte hin und her. Der heutige Tag hatte ihn mehr zugesetzt, als er angenommen hatte. Chrissy hingegen schlief in einem seperaten Zelt und genoss die Ruhe. Das ewige hin und hergeschaukele auf dem Schiff waren bei weitem nicht so angenehm wie hier auf einer weichen Matte.  
  
Captain Aubrey saß an seinem Tisch und beäugte die Seekarte die ausgebreitet vor ihm lag. In letzter Zeit hatte er sie zu oft gesehen und er war sich sicher, wenn er noch mehr Striche und Pfeile hineinmalte, musste er sich bald eine Neue zulegen. Das Kerzenlicht spendete nur wenig Licht und er rieb sich schmerzend die Augen. Erschöpft lies er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken und legte seine Stirn in Falten. Wie spät es schon sein möge? Um sich einwenig abzulenken beschloss er noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zu unternehmen. Die Nächte hier waren sehr lau, weshalb er nur seine Captainsjacke mitnahm. Als er das Zelt verlies, blies ihm eine leichte Brise ins Gesicht, die Luft roch nach Regen und kleine Wolken begannen den Mond zu bedecken. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, so wie er es immer tat, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte. Gedankenverloren lief er den Strand entlang und genoss das kühle erfrischende Nass unter seinen Füßen. Sein Blick schweifte hinaus in die Ferne. Die See begann langsam aufzubrausen und die Wellen schlugen heftiger gegen die Felsen. Der Ausflug hatte ihm gut getan und er war wieder in der Lage, klar zu denken. So beschloss er, bevor er zurück zum Zelt ging, auf einem der Felsen zu steigen. Unweigerlich musste er an Stephen denken. Er wusste, das es Stephen nicht gerne sah, wenn er dumme, unüberlegte Sachen anstellte. Aber er liebte die Gefahr und es reizte ihm mehr als alles andere in dem Moment. Langsam stieg er hinauf. Das Gestein war mit Algen übersät und durch die Jahre, flach und abgeschliffen worden. Die Wellen erreichten schon fast den Rand des Felsens und er gab acht, das er nicht auf dem glitschigen Untergrund ausrutschte. Zu seinem Pech hatte der Mond ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Dicke Regenwolken bedeckten den Himmel und die ersten Tropfen fielen auf seine gebräunte Haut. Er ahnte allerdings nicht, das er seit einiger Zeit von einer dunklen Gestalt beobachtet wurde.  
  
Kurz darauf prasselte der Regen sinnflutartig hernieder. Das Wasser sammelte sich auf dem dichten Blätterdach, bis es zu schwer wurde und es auf den noch trockenen Boden plätscherte. Stephen hatte das Glück, sich genau unter einer solchen Wasserstelle zu befinden. Mit einem lauten Schrei sprang er auf und sah entsetzt auf sich herab. Alex, sah ihn verwirrt an, bis sie merkte, das er von oben bis unten durchnässt war. Aber auch sie blieb nicht lange verschont.  
  
Lord Blakeney und Padeen warteten im Zelt immernoch ungeduldig auf ihre Rückkehr und der einsetzende Regen drückte ihre Stimmung noch mehr auf den Boden. Sie hatten das Nötigste gepackt und waren zum Aufbrechen jederzeit bereit.  
  
Jack war inzwischen von dem Felsen heruntergestiegen und hatte Zuflucht unter einem Baum gefunden. Der Regen war in den Minuten noch schlimmer geworden und der Boden war bereits aufgewühlt. Trotz dem schwachen Licht, das der Mond spendete, sah er vor sich Fußspuren. Er bückte sich und untersuchte sie genauer. Für einen Mann waren sie zu klein und außerdem trug kein Seemann Schuhe mit Absätzen. Er griff nach seiner Pistole und sah sich vorsichtig um.  
  
Stephen und Alexandra saßen beide klatschnass auf einem Felsen und versuchten das Beste aus ihrer Lage zu machen. „Wenigstens, kann es jetzt noch nicht schlimmer kommen."Stephen begann leise zu kichern. „Oh, sagen Sie das nicht. Vielleicht gibt es hier Einwohner die uns nur zu gerne auf ihrer Speisekarte sehen würden."Alex bedachte ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, musste aber dann auch mitlachen.  
  
Jack hörte überrascht auf. Er hatte ein leises Lachen aus dem Inneren des Waldes vernommen und pirschte sich langsam heran. Nasse Zweige peitschten ihm ins Gesicht und er hatte Schwierigkeiten sich voranzutasten. Doch nicht nur Jack hatte das Lachen gehört, auch die Gestalt hatte sich herangeschlichen und bedrohte Stephen und Alex mit einer Pistole. Beide standen vor dem Felsen mit versteinerten Blicken. Die Wolken waren weitergezogen und hatten den Mond teilweise wieder freigegeben. Dieses Licht fiel auf das Gesicht der Gestalt. Zu Stephens Überraschung stellte er fest, das sie eine Frau war. Nicht viel älter wie Alexandra aber etwas größer und sehr schlank. Sie trug eine britische Uniform, falls er sich nicht irrte. Jack war inzwischen leise hinter diese Frau getreten und hielt ihr seine Pistole an den Kopf. „So und nun, lassen Sie die Pistole ganz langsam fallen." Resigniert machte sie das was er von ihr verlangte. „Sehr schön und nun setzen Sie sich vor den Felsen." „JACK?"Stephen war mehr als erfreut seinen Freund hier anzutreffen. Sie hatten wirklich Glück gehabt. „Was macht eigentlich ihr beide hier? Ich dachte, ihr seit auf einer Expetition?"Verlegen kratze sich Stephen am Kopf. „Ja, das waren wir ursprünglich auf, aber wir hatten uns verlaufen und sind hier gelandet. Übrigens wir sind hier nicht alleine, es befinden sich noch Franzosen auf der Insel."Bei diesen Worten zuckte die Frau zusammen. „Ja ich weiß, sie haben alles genommen, das Schiff, meine Mannschaft. Ich bin die einzige Überlebende." Traurig senkte sie den Blick zu Boden. „Ich dachte das Sie auch Franzosen sind. Deswegen hatte ich sie auch bedroht. Wissen Sie, es war nicht einfach für mich, von dem Lager zu entkommen und ich bin mir sicher, sie sind noch immer auf der Suche nach mir."  
  
Jack sah Stephen besorgt an. „Falls sie wirklich die Wahrheit sagen sollte, dann haben wir ein Problem."Jack nickte ihm zu. „Ja, die Franzosen sind nicht dumm. Sie haben das Schiff hier irgendwo zwischen den Felsen versteckt. Das heißt auch, das sie wissen, das wir uns auch auf dieser Insel befinden. Die Surprise ist in Gefahr!" „Die Surprise?"Überrascht sah sie auf. „Dann seit Ihr Captain Jack Aubrey?" Jack richtete sich stolz auf und ging auf sie zu. „Ja, der bin ich und wer seit Ihr?" Erleichterung machte sich ihn ihrem Gesicht breit. „Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, ich bin Kate O´Brian, Captain von der HMS Victory, oder jedenfalls war ich das, bevor sie geentert wurde." „Dann habt Ihr mir einiges zu erklären, vor allem was hatte die Victory, hier in diesem Gewässer zu suchen? Soviel ich weiß, befand sie sich auf dem Heimweg nach England." Bevor Kate loslegen konnte, warf Stephen noch einen Einwand ein. „Jack, wir haben Lord Blakeney und Padeen zurücklassen müssen. Sie befinden sich noch immer in der Lichtung, keine 2 Stunden Fußmarsch von hier, falls ich mich nicht irre." „Das machen wir morgen, erst mal gehen wir ins Lager zurück und besprechen dort alles weitere. Bonden soll nach den Beiden schauen."  
  
So, hier ist mal erstmal Schluss. Danke Oktaria für deinen Kommi ;) Ich hoffe euch gefällt der 4. Teil. 


End file.
